Root of all Evil
by Othrelos
Summary: Dino Carolus, a young alchemist-in-training, stumbles upon an exciting discovery in his pursuit of knowledge, that takes him out of his comfort zone and to the land of the Dunmer. At the same time, a crisis of epic proportions breaks out that threatens to tear apart the Empire at its very core. Such predicaments often give rise to unlikely heroes.


The wait was killing him.

Dino Carolus shifted restlessly in his seat in the corner of the ground floor of the West Weald Inn. It was well past dinnertime, and the evening crowd had rather thinned, leaving behind only those who were too drunk to leave, or those forsaken few with no purpose in their lives, which is why they were drinking in the first place. The publican seemed to be friendly with these men, who ensured a steady wave of business for her, round-the-clock. Sure, she was shouting at them to leave what seemed like every five minutes, but her shouts were not with any real threat, and she was clearly finding the humour in her supposed predicament.

Dino wasn't used to such sights. He wasn't even used to alcohol. He had a few 'off-days' back in his days as a junior scholar in the Leyawiin Mages Guild where he would occasionally find himself drawn to mead. 'One more cup', had been the motto of some of his more adventurous classmates. But it had been years since he touched the stuff, and it was only his visit to Skingrad, and a sip of the famous _Tamika's 399 Vintage_ , that was almost enough for him to relive the former days of his student life. Almost.

Skingrad was a very different city to anything he had seen before. A deep valley separated the Commercial and Residential districts, with connecting links in the form of arched walkways. Outside the city, sprawling in the Colovian countryside lay the farms and the vineyards that were the life of Skingrad. But what really set it apart was the castle. Lying not inside the city, but overlooking it from a nearby hill, the only way to get to the castle was from the city's western gate, with a long, narrow bridge – suspended over a deep gorge-like valley – leading to the giant castle doors. Of course, Dino had not yet visited the castle. No, he had been in Skingrad for barely four hours and already he was restless.

He was short for a Nord, but relatively tall for an Imperial, a trait he no doubt inherited from both his parents. His mother, whom he had never known, hailed from distant Hjaalmarch, in the tundras of Skyrim, or so he had been told. His father was an Imperial battlemage and served in the Imperial City, as he had been for the last forty years. He had been threatening to retire for almost a decade now, in hopes of coaxing his son to find well-paid employment, preferably in the service of the Empire. It had hung like a shadow over Dino for many years, but he was still content and more than a little keen to advance at his own pace.

He looked around the bar. Where was she? It was quite late, and his early optimism had faded. He had wished to visit the Mages Guildhall in town before settling in for the night, but that seemed very unlikely now. He didn't plan to stay for long either. This place...there was something wrong about it. Something he couldn't quite put a finger on. Something that made him want to run out the door. Or even jump out a window. He shook his head at the very thought. Far too dramatic.

He looked around the bar again. A young Wood-Elf male stood at the corner of a bench, talking to a Nord woman who was sitting. The elf was wearing what looked like steel armour. It looked clean and fresh. It didn't look like it had seen much fighting recently. The woman was clad in a shirt and trousers, and looked quite annoyed for some reason, though it can't have been at the elf, as the conversation had been going on for quite some time, and the Bosmer showed no signs of discomfort. These two seemed the only people remotely resembling soberness. There were two drunken orcs at a table near the inn door, singing loudly...and badly. Next to them were a few large, scruffy Imperials, who seemed to be on the verge of a nasty quarrel. On Dino's left, there was a congregation which could only have been described as the city's poor; none of them had shoes and some even had gaping holes in their clothes, while any intact fabric was adorned by a healthy amount of dust and dirt.

He looked back at the door and then over to the bar. The publican noticed him looking around and motioned to a bottle on the table. He shook his head and went back to his glass, which had been empty for quite some time. He was already a stranger, and lucky that he was not being bothered by any inquisitive locals. More alcohol in his body would be a nice quick route to increase the chances of that happening. And he would rather welcome not being bothered by anyone right now, other than...

"'Evening, Dino".

He turned around. Standing behind him was a Dark Elf woman. She was clad in a burgundy gown that was as glittery as it was flowing. She had the greyish-blue skin and red eyes characteristic of the Dunmer. She was also quite tall and lean, with pronounced cheekbones and a razor-sharp jawline. Indeed, she quite stood out in the current crowd in the bar. The Imperials stopped their heated discussion and turned to look at her for a moment. One of the inebriated orcs paused between slurred stanzas and let out a wolf-whistle.

"Finally", said Dino, clearly unimpressed by the arrival.

"I was held up at the castle unfortunately", the Dunmer woman said beamingly and sat down opposite him at the table. "The steward needed provisions and...Well, I won't bore you with the details."

"That's good then. I was kind of losing it here."

"Why? Skingrad's a lovely city. Oh go on, admit it."

"I mean...the architecture's good. The weather's fine too, I guess. It's just..." he motioned to the rest of the room with a jerk of his head. "It's these... _folk_."

"Oh, you Nibeneans", said the Dunmer and laughed, jerking her head back, letting her short orange hair bounce. "Nothing's ever too refined for the likes of you, is it?" she sniggered.

"I shall remind you," said Dino, with a rather bemused expression, "that I'm from Leyawiin. I've seen my fair share of conflicts and lowlifes in the Blackwood, I'll have you know."

"That makes it all the queerer. And you're half-Nord too! I bet all this has got nothing to do with Colovians. I bet someone finds himself all out of sorts in a little bar then, eh?"

"Well Falanu, 'least it's not Sadrith Mora."

"Ah, so nice of you to remind me of Vvardenfell", said the woman named Falanu, as the laughter left her face rather quickly. "So nice to be reminded of home."

"Sorry", Dino said quickly.

"It's no bother", said Falanu, and soon a broad smile appeared on her face. "Shall we begin?"

"Sure."

Dino brought out a small bag and took out two long sheets of parchment. "These are the items of research in the Arcane University currently. At least the ones I could find anything about. You know these scholars, so secretive about their research."

"That's nothing new. And it's not just the young, insecure ones. Some of the older mages too, probably looking for a last chance to shine, don't want to let anything slip."

Dino looked at her suspiciously. "For someone who hasn't been to City Isle in years, you're awfully up to date on the dynamics of the college", he said.

Falanu grinned. "Just because you're my eyes and ears in the University doesn't mean I don't have any other friends who venture west on the Gold Road occasionally. Besides, some things in the University never change."

"Except for Traven, of course", Dino said confidently.

"I'm not so sure. Yes, his appointment has brought in a raft of policy and guideline changes, but at the core, it'll take more than a ban on necromancy to change how the college functions – oh for Galerion's sake..."

On mention of the word 'necromancy', Dino had winced and glanced around furtively. "What? I'm just making sure no one's listening..."

"Let them. It's a public policy decision, why should we refrain from mentioning it?" Falanu retorted, irritation palpable in her tone.

"Long story. Let's just say..." Dino trailed off as a particularly scruffy-looking Colovian yanked a chair from their table without asking them. After he left, Dino resumed in a near whisper, "Ontus Vanin thinks there might be several undercover rogue mages who might be a threat to...how did he put it? Ah yeah, guild rats."

Falanu's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Ontus Vanin?" she asked incredulously. "That old buffoon? Since when did you two get close?"

"I've known him for a while. He was a friend of my dad". Something wasn't right, why was Falanu so hot and bothered about Vanin? "Is something wrong?"

Falanu slumped back in her chair. "You said it yourself, my dear Dino. Your father _was_ his friend. Do you wonder why they aren't anymore?"

Dino slumped back too. He had never given it any consideration before. "I assumed they just drifted apart after he retired."

"Retired? Is that what he told you?" Falanu snorted. "What else did he tell you?"

"What's going on?" Dino said, slightly alarmed. "What do you know about him?"

"He didn't retire, he was thrown out of the Guild for embezzlement. The old Arch-Mage granted him a pardon and reprieve from detention in exchange for his...well, immediate exit."

"You're joking! Vanin was _fired_?"

"It was never made public," Falanu said with a sigh. "And for good reason, since if word got to the city watch, especially someone like Adamus Phillida, he would've probably lived out the rest of his days clapped in irons. His cover story does make sense, but I didn't expect he would use it with fellow mages, especially..."she paused and looked at him, "his friend's son, but I assume he probably thinks younger mages don't have a clue. Which is probably correct."

Dino sat back, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wow. A Master Wizard, fired? That must have been hard for him to take."

"You're not feeling sorry for him, surely? Anyway, what else did he say about these rogue mages?"

Dino didn't look like he had heard the question. He was looking away, lost in thought. Then he stared at Falanu and said, "How in Arkay's name do you know all this? I thought you were in the University for only a few months as an apprentice?"

Falanu laughed. "My dear Dino, sometimes you've got to know the right people. Especially those who like to talk. So what else did Vanin say?"

Dino looked unsatisfied with Falanu's explanation, but he continued all the same. "You know how almost half the Council chose to resign as a mark of protest against Traven's new regime. You might even have heard that these mages were planning to open a rival guild of sorts. Well, Vanin is of the opinion that it is a front for something more sinister, that they are actually going underground and allying with necromancers and outlawed mages. They want to purge or entice Traven's followers, as they see fit."

Dino stopped. Falanu sat motionless for several seconds before nearly bursting out in laughter, and then controlling herself and launching into a series of giggles.

"What is it?" Dino asked.

"This is so typical of Vanin. From what I heard, he was a renowned conspiracy theorist in the University, and after he was fired there was a school of thought that his thories were an attempt to hide his corruption."

"So...you think this is fabricated? And that he's trying to hide something from...me?"

"Oh no, no. I seriously doubt that. He's just an old buffoon now. And yes, these are fabricated, but just to add some spice to his own life. You could do a whole lot worse than live a retired life and trying to appear as a wily veteran, someone who's aware of the world and a step ahead of the establishment, especially to young, naive mages. Not a knock against you," Falanu added quickly, watching Dino's expression change to something much frostier.

"Thank you", said Dino, icily. "Shall we get back to..."

"Yes, yes, definitely", Falanu said briskly.

Dino unrolled the two parchments, and handed one to Falanu. "Most of the current research is actually more of the same...stoichiometry, effects of different ambient conditions, potion purification, applied alchemy, ingredient storage..."

"A study on the baroreceptors of _aggressive_ plants?" Falanu interjected, looking at the parchment in her hands with a surprised expression..

"Ah yes, that was the one I wanted to point out. I tracked down the scholar who is doing the study, and as it turns out, he's an Altmer apprentice who's doing this as a side project on his own. His main course project is just furthering some theoretical work done by his Scholar Superior. The young man was quite guarded and didn't tell me much."

"Hmm...", Falanu said, not really listening.

"I was wondering if you were aware of anything like this. Perhaps in Morrowind..."

"There are lots of strange plants in Morrowind and in other parts of Tamriel", Falanu said, her eyes fixed firmly on the parchment in front of her. "But aggressive plants? So basically a plant which...attacks?"

"I guess so."

"Well," Falanu said slowly, still deep in thought, "There's the pitcher plant of the Blackwood. It's quite rare. It attracts insects and...but I'm sure you know about it."

"Yes. In fact, the only thing I got out of the Altmeri apprentice was that he was inspired to ask the question by the behaviour of the pitcher plant. It was a little odd though. At first, he would say nothing, but he seemed to get more talkative after I mentioned the pitcher plant, and then continued to speak non-stop about it. I tried to steer the conversation towards aggressive plants, but he kept fixating on the pitchers..."

"Which means he's using it as a cover", Falanu said, "after you conveniently gave it to him."

Dino's face fell.

"I feared as much. It's my fault. Guess I'm better at fact-finding than investigating."

"Ah come now, don't fret", Falanu said, looking at Dino reassuringly. "You couldn't have done more. Now," she continued, back to focusing on the parchment, "I'll need to find more about this. There are a few plants known to emit poisonous pheromones and chemicals, but rarely in deadly doses. Perhaps a case of high dosage concentration under specific conditions? Unless the aggression being referred to here, isn't chemical at all, but _physical_?"

"How do you mean?"

"I've no clue honestly," Falanu said, and she did look stumped. "and it says baroreceptors, which means they detect changes in air pressure, and aren't triggered by touch. So there goes the Pitcher Plant Hypothesis, propounded by you and promoted by your gold-skinned friend."

"Which clearly proves he was fibbing!" Dino slapped his forehead. "I could have cornered him on that!"

Falanu looked up at him, sharply. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Tonight? I don't know..." Dino's voice trailed off. He honestly hadn't thought about it. Part of him had hoped he would have been able to take the day's last chartered carriage to City Isle. It was too late to do that now, however. "Probably here, I guess? Although..." he said, looking around the room nervously, "I'm not sure..."

"Here's what you'll do", Falanu was speaking with a rather serious and urgent tone in her voice. "I want you to spend the night in the guildhall."

"The Guildhall?" Dino inwardly made an ecstatic front-flip. So he would be able to visit after all. Then something he remembered made him crash back to earth.

"It'll cost me, won't it? I'm apprentice-level, so I can't get free lodging in the hall without a Recommendation from the Chapter Head. I think the inn would cost less..."

"Don't worry about the money", Falanu said and whipped out a quill and parchment from a pouch tied to her gown. "I'll write a signed reference letter to the Chapter Master asking her to accommodate you for the night. It's important you stay there." She began writing on the empty parchment.

"Okay, erm...why?"

Falanu looked up, with a slightly amused expression on her face. "I thought you wouldn't want to sleep within ten yards of a half-dozen drunken Colovians."

Dino looked surprised. "That's er...thoughtful..."

"I'm joking. No I need you to go through the alchemy books in the guildhall tonight. I'll consult my own texts at home." Falanu finished scrawling on the parchment and then suddenly got up. "Hang on. I'll be right back."

"Where are you...?"

"This won't take a minute. I'll be back, don't worry", and with that she walked off towards the bar. She then opened a door to the right of the bar and went in.

Trying not to wonder about the sudden change in pace of their meeting, Dino looked around the bar again. There were less people around, so it must be quite late, he thought. The armoured Bosmer and the Nord woman were still there, as were the two sloshed orcs, though one of them had fallen asleep on his mug, and the other was gesturing animatedly at one of the beggars. The scruffy Imperials were nowhere to be seen. The rest of the beggars had either moved off, or were tired and dozing.

It didn't seem half bad now, thought Dino. It wouldn't be the end of the world if he had been forced to sleep at the inn.

"Here you go", Falanu had come back, seemingly from nowhere, and thrust the parchment into his hands.

"Where did you go?"

"I'll tell you later. Give the letter to the Evoker, Adrienne Berene. She is the acting Chapterhead. Now go quickly, we'll speak tomorrow. Meet me in the shop at noon."

Slightly flummoxed by the urgent tone of her short sentences, Dino got up and bade good night to Falanu, who seemed to be in a tremendous hurry to leave. Dino went up to the publican to pay for his wine. It was cheaper than he expected. His heart sank. He had just started to take a liking to the place.

And then suddenly from behind he heard a loud roar. It was Sloshed gro-Sleepy, who seemed to be screaming in pain. His left hand was caught between two tables. He took a mug in his right hand and swung at the beggar in front of his compatriot, missed and the mug went flying, landing squarely on the paunch of a dozing beggar in the corner. He woke up and almost immediately charged at the orc, followed by at least five of his now woken friends. The Bosmer and the Nord, the latter still with an annoyed expression on her face, joined in the fray. And the publican, slightly more animated now, banged a steel jar repeatedly on the table, screaming at the top of her lungs, begging them to stop.

Dino sighed. He would have to take the dramatic route of jumping out of a window after all.


End file.
